


Frankie's sorting

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Which house was he sorted into?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Series: Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047604





	Frankie's sorting

Our story starts in George and Angelina Weasley's house, they're discussing their son Frankie who has just started Hogwarts and as promised sent them a letter the night of his arrival which arrived at their house the very next day.

George smirked. "Who would've thought that our son would be a Ravenclaw?"

Angelina said, "It's not that surprising, Georgie. Our Frankie has always been a bright kid."

George replied, "Well, I can't deny that; but Ravenclaw? The boy has been pulling pranks since he was three for Merlin's sake, how isn't he a Gryffindor?"

Angelina sighed. "Have you never stopped to consider that maybe it wasn't sheer bravery behind his pranks, but wisdom or perhaps even intelligence?"

George muttered, "I hadn't thought about that."

Angelina told him, "Besides whether he's a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor is of no importance really, we still love him just the same as before."

George nodded and smiled slightly. "You're right, Ang."


End file.
